Love is the Power
by Fireblaze175
Summary: Bella and Edward go on a vacation, only to have it stopped short by someone discovering their secret. Things get out of hand-fast. Story probably better than summary - contains Mother and Mother 3 spoilers. Rated T just in case.


**Author's Note: This is a crossover between Twilight (from the end of the series) and the Mother Series. Not much of Earthbound is actually included – most is based around the game Mother (Earthbound Zero) and Mother 3.**

Bella gently placed the silk dress Alice had given her in the suitcase, on top of the rest of the clothing she was packing. Alice had hardly let her take fewer outfits than there were days they'd be gone. Bella locked the case, being sure not to wrinkle her new dress, then picked it up and placed it on the bed.

Edward walked in. "Ready to go, love?" he said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Bella looked up at him and smiled. "Almost." She walked out of the room, suitcase in hand, then dropped it to scoop up her baby, Renesmee.

"I'm going to miss you, honey." Bella whispered to her.

Renesmee touched her neck, letting her know she would, too.

Bella smiled, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then turned to Jacob. "You'll take good care of her, right?" Bella asked, almost accusingly.

He grinned. "Of course I will." He picked Renesmee up out of Bella's arms and held her up to him. "We're going to have a lot of fun, aren't we Nessie?"

She smiled while Bella glared daggers at him for the nickname.

Edward put his hands on Bella's shoulders. "Alright, it's time to go. We'll be back in two weeks, everyone."

They picked up their luggage and walked to Edward's shiny silver Volvo. After throwing it in the trunk, they ran back to give hugs and kisses, then waved goodbye from the car. Jacob and Renesmee waved the most, smiling big smiles while Renesmee slightly glimmered in the sun.

Bella relaxed in her chair as Edward drove faster. She had started to get used to it lately. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Edward smiled. "Well, the first place we're going on our little vacation is a favorite of yours…"

Bella's face showed nothing but excitement. "You mean…Isle Esme?" she asked, her face lighting up.

Edward smiled at her, then reached around her shoulders with one arm while he continued driving.

They spent the rest of the day driving, not talking much. They did talk a little – Bella asked where else Edward would be taking her, which he refused to tell, wanting to keep it a surprise. Bella also mentioned wishing that Renesmee was with them, though that was part of the vacation – just some alone time with each other, while the family took care of their baby. Bella trusted Jacob to take good care of her daughter, and his imprintee, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Just as they had done nearly a year ago, Edward and Bella got into a boat early the next day. Edward drove it in the direction of their favorite getaway, while Bella relaxed and watched the patterns in the water, disturbed by their vessel's passing.

After a few hours, Bella could pick out the island where they would spend the next few days. She smiled in anticipation, and probably would have blushed if she could have. She stared out at the water again, suddenly noticing something she hadn't seen last time. A large island rose up from the water, over in the east. It seemed to be slightly oval shaped, and had a large mountain on either side, though the more east of the two was covered in snow.

"Edward? What's that place?" Bella asked.

"Hmm? Where?" Edward looked over, staring at the islands.

He looked for a moment. "I don't know…I've never seen that before, and never on my way to here."

"Huh." Bella dismissed it and decided to go back to watching her favorite island come nearer and nearer. She smiled. Finally, some nice, long alone time with her beloved Edward.

They docked the boat, then walked up to the house where, Bella remembered, they had spent their honeymoon. Until…

Bella suddenly wrapped her arms around Edward. "Brings back memories, doesn't it love?"

Edward turned his head around, smiling at her. "The best I've had." he said, showing her favorite crooked smile. If she was human, her heart would have fluttered.

They walked inside, looking all over the clean house. Bella, with her recently acquired vampire eyes, was seeing everything in new ways. She looked at the bright walls, almost able to see the light reflecting off of it. They wandered over to their bedroom, wanting to see it again. The sand-colored floor greeted them as they looked around at the white walls and veil, and the newly replaced headboard. Bella smiled, thinking about what had needed it to be replaced.

She looked over at Edward. "So, any ideas of what to do?" she asked, giving him a look.

He smiled at her, then wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe one or two…" He clicked off the lights with his nearer hand.

**That's all for the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy what's coming up.**

**(Other chapters will be longer than this. Also, this hurt to write. D= )**


End file.
